User blog:Lillybug03/(More) Possible Students
Inspired by Shota Sparkle's post, I decided to make this! She posted something about the clubs, with possible leaders and personalities for them. I decided to add onto that with the same thing, but for the club members. (Credits to the ideas for the club members are to Shota Sparkle) Cooking Club -Led by Ryori Okashi, a kind big sister figure and rival, who will eventually be framed for murder with the knife she uses for cutting food. -Furu Tsu is Ryori’s best friend. He runs the cooking club when Ryori’s away. He get bullied for ‘being girly’, when really, he just likes cooking and the colour pink -Saki Miyu is an energetic, slightly bossy girl. She and her current boyfriend, Sose, sometimes make out in the club room, which Ryori doesn’t know about -Sose Ji is Saki Miyu’s current boyfriend. He is quite tough but likes to get in touch with his soft side via cooking -Oni Ku is a sweet girl with a habit of snaking food out of the club. She loves to eat, especially meat, leading her to clash with Bejita. -Bejita Rian loves baking, and the members love eating his sweet cakes and biscuits. He is a vegetarian, leading him to sometimes clash with Oni Sewing Club - Led by Nui Fuku, an old fashioned and formal boy. -Haruto Yuto is the second leader of the club, taking charge when Nui is not there. He tends to be late to the club quite a bit, thanks to him absent-mindedly looking at the other clubs *cough**cough*Photography Club*cough**cough* -Zai Ryo is a shy boy with a big crush on Mai Waifu. He has some of the best handiwork out of the group. -Itoto Hari is a girly girl who is very good at making and sewing clothes. Her little brother is on the Student Council and she is very kind -Sek Kei is the youngest member, at age 16. She does not talk to any of the members, so they do not know what she is like; however, Sek is fond of Tere Bigemu -Fass Hon is a bit of a joker. He tends to playfully tease the members and has a crush on Konpyuta Taku Sports Club - Led by Suimu Chimu, a fit and confident girl, who will be a rival. She may be, ironically, drowned. -Sak Ka is a complete jock. He excels in all sport but he especially does well in baseball. He loves to brag and, like most boys, has a crush on Mai Waifu. He runs the club when Suimu’s away -Torak Ku is Sak’s best friend. They both have a lot in common, from their looks to their interests. Some people have even mistaken them for brothers. He is very popular with the ladies. -Riku Soma is a track runner. He’s not very smart, but makes up for it with his running. He somehow tends to always end up late to the club -Netto Boru is an athletic girl with a knack for tripping over everyone and everything. She is well-known for being covered in scratches and bruises because of her clumsiness. -Yakyu Boru is Netto’s cousin and best friend. She plays baseball with Sak and is very good at it. She has managed to accidently Torak in the head with a bat due to her over-excitedness. Drama Club - Led by Kokona Haruka, an abused girl who uses theatre as her escape from a painful reality. She will be bullied by Ayano until she kills herself. -Dora Ma is the second leader. She is very bossy and pushes the other members around if they don’t meet her standards. It takes a lot to impress her and even more to become her friend. -Kodo Gu is the props master. He creates all the props by himself. This puts strain on him and he tends to lash out at the club because of this. When not strained however, Kodo is a sweet and caring boy. -Koso Chumu is an actor. He doesn’t like being up front, which annoys both Dora and Kodo (for different reasons). Koso is a very good impersonator as well. -Sora Sosuke is a shy boy with a hint of anxiety. He is an incredible actor, and is the only one apart from Kokona that impresses Dora. -Sute Ji makes the sets for the Drama Club. She is very sweet, especially to Kodo (whom she works with). Art Club - Led by Kireina Ongaku, a gentle and tranquil girl. -Ato Kurasu is a more... reckless girl. She has anger management issues and draws to calm herself down. -Ryusei Koki is a very talented artist. He judges people all the time and is incredibly sarcastic. He often vents his feelings into his drawings. -Peinto Koki is Ryusei's older sister. She is the opposite of Ryusei, and doesn't judge anyone at all. She doesn't vent through art either, rather she draws paintings of her favorite cartoons or book characters. -Suke Chi is a sweet boy who loves to draw. His drawings usually never go past sketches. -Dairi Seki loves to carve anything and everything. He is very quiet and doesn't like to talk. Light Music Club - Led by Hana Teien, a musically gifted and very strict girl. -Hayato Haruki plays the cello. He is very gifted at playing it. He is the one always following the trends. -Dor Amu plays the drums. He is very blushy and tends to stutter a lot -Kibo Do plays the keyboard. She is trendy like Hayato, and the two get along very well. -Gita Teien is Hana's cousin. He plays the guitar and is strict like his cousin -Pia No plays the piano. She is their newest member, and is embarrased that she is not very good, however, the members help her out. Gardening Club - Led by Kagaku Butsuri, a handsome and charming boy that's just a bashful teddy bear inside that can be match made with Senpai's sister. -Hejji Niwa is a cute girl with a passion for hedges. She is never seen without a twig or leaf in her hair, courtesy of her prized hedges -Koharu Hinita is very brave. She is Engei’s older twin sister and takes care of the apple and orange trees out the back. She has a crush on Budo Masuta, admiring his bravery. -Engei Hinita is Koharu’s younger twin brother. He is more timid than his older sister, but they both share the same attraction for thrills. Engei takes care of the flowerbeds -Yas Ai is a loving, tender boy who takes care of the vegetable garden. He’s in love with Engei, but is not good at hiding it. -Kisei Chu takes care of the mulch and other things relating to it, such as the worm farm. People often go to her for advice on a lot of things. Her main client is Yas Photography Club - Led by Tere Bigemu, the enthusiastic editor of the Yearbook. -Shashin Satsuei is Tere’s cousin and his second-in-command. He jokes around a lot and is the writer for the yearbook -Yuna Hina is a photographer. She is quite shy and has anxiety, but she loves to flaunt her work. She is very kind, especially to Tere, whom she has a crush on -Rei Auto, the layout editor for the yearbook, is very funny and always has a joke to tell. She is always giggling at one thing or another. -Sota Yuki is the second editor of the school yearbook. He’s always tired and on more than one occasion has fallen asleep during club hours. He is a lot smarter than most of the members of this club -Nen Kan is the artist for the yearbook. She is quite popular, leading to her being able to create rumours and people would almost automatically believe them. She likes to tell them to the club members Science Club - Led by Konpyuta Taku, a serious and slightly eccentric boy. -Eki Tai, the second leader of the club, is a Kuudere and never shows any emotion. When he does, it’s never a good one -Yui Rio is a tomboy and a *****. She spreads a lot of rumours (similar to Nen) and likes to tell them among her friends and fellow club members. -Jik Ken is a small, thin boy who’s constantly bullied by Kokona Haruka. He finds refuge among the science club and wants nothing than to see Kokona suffer. -Buss Hitsu is a trans girl who, like Jik, is being bullied. She has depression and the Science Club members make sure she’s okay when she’s around them -Kenkyu Shitsu is the oldest member. She looks down upon the other members, leading her to be seen as rather mean by the others. Still, they respect her as one of their members. Gaming Club - Led by Pippi Osu, a lovely girl who hates you. Student Council - Led by Seito Kai, the strict girl on the computer. She works from the computer (via Skype) whilst she is not there -Mei Mio is the vice president. She is quite girly and travels a lot. She is usually silly when with her friends, but during club hours she remains serious. -Kai Kei is the treasurer. She takes care of the money made by fundraisers. She acts somewhat like a robot, with her almost never speaking unless needed. Some even call her ‘Kaibot’ -Hisho Hari is the secretary. He keeps track of upcoming dates at the school (such as swimming carnivals and mufti days). He’s known as the ‘bad boy’ in the school and it’s almost led to him being kicked off the council -Gakus Ei keeps ahold of the suggestions of students (like suggestions for mufti days or ways to improve the school). He is not as serious as the girls are -Ai Dia is Gakus’s boyfriend. He brings up the problems happening around the school and the council members help solve it. He is more caring than most of the other members. ' ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts